I Hate My Brother
by AnyOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Ever felt so angry at your siblings you want to strangle them? That's what I'm feeling. A oneshot to cool myself down by including my brother in some... ways. Not very nice sister am I? I know... I'll work on it... :


**I hate my brother**

**Hey! My older brother Anderson got me mad, so i figured, what better idea than torture and humiliate him in a story? I'm not really doing anything bad right? :D Just expressing my feeling from my writing (hahahahhahaahahahhaha). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or my brother. Pity... The things I could make him do...**

The summer air felt surprisingly cool, and a slight breeze blew over the glistening lake of Camp half blood. Percy stepped out of the Poseidon cabin, ready for a dip in the lake or sea. The sea won out, so he headed over in the direction of the clear water.

On his way there, he saw Annabeth, inspecting a sketch of something in a table in front of the Athena cabin.

"Hey Annabeth!" He called. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

Annabeth considered this. "Maybe, but I've got to finish off the design for the archway in the entrance of Olympus. There're these patterns that I've been trying to figure out for days, and the angle of the arch isn't quite right. I've been thinking of doing one with a 90 degree angle upwards and then a narrower curve, but one with a 40 or so degree seems like a good choice too..." She stopped for a moment. "I think I'll do the 90 degree one."

Percy, who haven't even heard a single word Annabeth said after 'pattern', finally noticed that she stopped talking.

"Huh?" Came his intelligent answer.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let me simplify this for you: I'll come after I finish this."

"Oh," Percy said, "okay."

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth muttered.

"Well you're a..." Percy hesitated. "Owl brain."

Annabeth just raised an eyebrow at him. "Owl brain? That's all you can think of?"

Percy blushed. "Well it's not my fault that your mom is the goddess of wisedom. Doesn't leave me much of a choice, does it?"

"I guess it doesn't, since i _am_ the smarter one."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'll wait for you down at the beach," he told her.

"Okay."

With a slight wave, Percy continued on his way to the beach, when he heard an unearthy, high pitched, girly shriek. He hurried towards the direction of the noise and turned a corner to a very unexpected sight. Firstly, the screaming person wasn't a girl, it was a very ugly guy with messed up hair and a hoodie that was too small for him. Secondly, he was screaming in horror at something on the ground. Percy took a closer look, and found out it was actually an ant.

"Hey!" Percy shouted over his screech.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" The ugly guy screamed.

"Okay!" Percy responded, greatly surprised at the display of fear against an ant. He walked over to the ant and squished it underneath his foot. Sorry, he thought to the ant.

To his surprise, the screaming just rose in volume.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD! YOU SQUISHED IT! AHHH!"

Percy was now astonished at the ugly guy's reaction. Just then, Annabeth arrived.

"What's that?" She called to Percy over the din.

Percy pointed towards the guy, who was now seemingly hyperventilating over a leaf.

Annabeth walked over and asked "Who are you?"

"I'M ANDERSON! A SUPER STUPID PERSON THAT IS A PIG TO HIS SIBLINGS AND ALWAYS SWEARS! I AM A RETARDED PERSON THAT SHOULD DISAPPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOR HUMANITY'S GOOD! I ALWAYS SHOW-OFF AND THINK I'M SO AWESOME AND COOL WHEN I'M NOT! AND I'M SCARED OF EVERYTHING ON EARTH! EVEN MY OWN REFLECTION IN THE MIRROR!" Then he seemed to catch sight of something behind Annabeth and started to shriek uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake.

A blast of white light blinded the trio, and when they could see again, Hades stood in front of them. Anderson started screaming again.

"That's enough!" Hades thundered. "I will not tolerate this unearthy, stupid noise!"

Then the ground cracked and Anderson fell through, and Hades disappeared.

Annabeth and Percy blinked.

"That was... Interesting," she said.

"Yeah."

The two stared for a while where the crack had been, then Percy broke the silence.

"You still want to go for a swim?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah."

So they started towards the beach.

**Teehee :D That vented off my anger pretty well. I hope nobody takes offence at this, like, think I should respect y brother and stuff. I will, I promise to whoever thinks that, I just need to rid myself of my anger.**


End file.
